


Hello Nurse

by KB9VCN



Category: Code Geass
Genre: C.C. Will See You Now, Canon? What Canon?, F/M, Humor, I regret everything, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB9VCN/pseuds/KB9VCN
Summary: Published 30-Apr-2019; humor/kink/romance?; exactly 1000 words (by my count).Given how perverted my first C.C. one-shot was, I was hoping for more wholesome inspiration for a second one-shot.  That did NOT happen LOL.This contains shamelessly cheesy and slightly offensivesexy nurse tropes, the obligatory straitjacket play, and somewhat out-of-character near-explicit adult humor.  Reader discretion is advised.





	Hello Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> Published 30-Apr-2019; humor/kink/romance?; exactly 1000 words (by my count).
> 
> Given how perverted my first C.C. one-shot was, I was hoping for more wholesome inspiration for a second one-shot. That did NOT happen LOL.
> 
> This contains shamelessly cheesy and slightly offensive [sexy nurse tropes](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/NaughtyNurseOutfit), the obligatory straitjacket play, and somewhat out-of-character near-explicit adult humor. Reader discretion is advised.

Lelouch knocked at the closest nurse's office to his own room at the academy. "Come in," the nurse on duty said. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I believe I'm running a fever, and—" Lelouch started to say. "...just a moment. You're not the regular school nurse."

The nurse was standing at her desk with her back turned to Lelouch. Her long green hair was tied up in a ponytail that hung down over a long white medical coat. "The regular nurse is, um, taking a break today," the woman said unconvincingly.

Lelouch pulled a face. "C.C., what are you doing?"

C.C. turned to face him— to reveal that she wore only lacy underwear under the open coat. "I'm seeing a patient," she said, "and HE'S seeing ME."

Lelouch gave her an "OH, come ON" look, and then he turned to leave.

"WAIT!!" C.C. grabbed his arm. "Why are you leaving? Aren't you feeling unwell?"

"I'm leaving precisely because I'm feeling unwell," Lelouch said. "I don't have the stamina for this game."

"This isn't a game," C.C. said. "...well, maybe it IS a game. But I'm only doing this because I knew you were unwell."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "How did you know?"

"A woman knows these things," C.C. said gently. "And I know that you're not so careful with your own well-being. If you're not going to mind your own health, then someone else has to do it. It might as well be me, since we have a contract— and since I do have some medical training, and I don't have to worry about MY own health."

"Thank you for thinking of me," Lelouch said sincerely. "But what happened to the regular nurse— really?"

"We traded clothing for fun," C.C. said. "We're nearly the same size."

Lelouch's eyes widened. "You don't mean—"

C.C. stepped back, pulled open the sliding curtain around the closest bed, and revealed the school nurse, who was fully bound and gagged in C.C.'s straitjacket suit. "* _mmmph_ *" she said casually to Lelouch.

"C.C., you can't just tie up the school nurse in your straitjacket!" Lelouch cried.

"Of course I can," C.C. said. "All I had to do was to explain the 'scene' and ask for her consent. And she gave her consent freely. Didn't you, love?"

"* _mmm-hmmph_ *" the nurse said with a twinkle in her eye. 

Lelouch face-palmed. 'Is EVERY woman around here a pervert?" he whimpered.

"Certainly not every woman," C.C. said, "but probably more women than you might first think. But let's leave her to enjoy herself and see to you."

Lelouch followed her back to the nurse's desk and sat on a stool while C.C. sat in the desk chair next to him. She suddenly leaned in on him and held her forehead against his. "...yes, I must agree that you do have a fever," she said.

"Are you 'hands-on' like this with all your patients?" a slightly embarrassed Lelouch asked.

"You and I are long past the point of being modest around each other." C.C. turned back to the desk, picked up a terrifyingly large syringe and flicked it. "What YOU need are a few 'CCs from C.C.'."

Lelouch went half-blue in the face. "And just WHERE are you planning to stick THAT!?"

C.C. giggled. "Sorry. That was only a joke. But I've always wanted to make that pun."

Lelouch hung his head. "C.C., please. I"m not a well man."

"All you REALLY need is some cough medicine and some bed-rest." C.C. stood up and walked over to a locked medicine cabinet, fished in her coat pocket for a key, and unlocked the cabinet. "Now, where would the cough medicine be... 

"Ooh, arsenic? I haven't been poisoned with arsenic in years." The invulnerable C.C. grabbed a random bottle, opened it, and took a sip from it.

But then, she grimaced. "Yecch. They sure don't make poisons like they used to do. They could at least add an artificial sweetener."

"I don't want to know what you just took," an amused Lelouch said with a smile, "but I hardly think a school nurse would keep arsenic on hand."

C.C. rummaged thorough the cabinet for a moment longer, and then called to the nurse. "WHERE'S THE COUGH MEDICINE, PLEASE?"

"* _MMM-MMMPH MMMPH MMM-MMMPH MMM-MMM-MMMPH_ *!" the nurse replied from her bed.

"THANK YOU!" C.C. took out another bottle, closed and relocked the the cabinet, and carried the bottle back to the desk. She opened the bottle, but instead of offering it to Lelouch, she pulled a mouthful from the bottle herself.

"I see where this is going," a resigned Lelouch said. But he offered no resistance as C.C. held his face in both hands and gave him an open-mouthed kiss while pushing the cough medicine into his mouth.

"Do you feel any better?" C.C. asked as she sat back and wiped her mouth.

"Actually, I feel more light-headed than before," Lelouch confessed as he stood up. "Thank you for your, uh, care, but I'd like to get some rest in the unoccupied bed now."

"Of course— oh, just a moment," C.C. said. "I need to do something before I tuck you in."

"I was wondering whether you would leave the nurse tied up like that," Lelouch said.

As they returned to the nurse's bed, C.C. fished in her coat pocket again, and then held up an extremely suspicious remote control.

"Ah," Lelouch said. "You ARE going to leave the nurse tied up like that."

C.C. worked the remote, and an unmistakable buzzing sound came from under the straitjacket. "Is that OK?" C.C. asked.

"* _mmm-HMMMPH_ *" the nurse said happily. She was already breathing hard through her nose.

"Have fun," C.C. said. "I MIGHT let you out in half an hour or so... or I MIGHT KEEP YOU TIED UP FOREVER."

The nurse visibly shivered in submissive delight.

C.C. noticed Lelouch staring at her. "What?" she asked indignantly. "This part of the game was HER idea!"

"BOTH of you belong in straitjackets," Lelouch declared, "and for multiple reasons."


End file.
